Love is but a Feather Duster
by tehMimo
Summary: Haruhi needs a summer job. Tamaki needs an extra maid. Ooo, the chaos, the mess, the love? TamaxHaru, last chapter up!
1. Haruhi Needs a Job!

**Love is but a Feather Duster**

**A/N:** Hi there mmm. First OHSHC ficcy. A bit nervous but we'll see how this goes, ne? Oh and a note, when I was editing this story, the ruler button didn't work for me so the x's are just like... seperators... xD But I guess you can figure that out...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I must say, Bisco Hatori is a genius!

**Summary:** Haruhi needs a summer job. Tamaki needs an extra maid. Ooo, the chaos, the mess, the love? TamaxHaru

**x x x x x**

_Dammit. Where am I going to find a part time job at this time?_ Haruhi was in a mess. She couldn't sleep and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk only to hear her father on the phone.

"No. It can't be due soon. Please! Please give me a couple more weeks. I can do it really! . . . But the… the bank won't lend me anymore money."

Haruhi was distraught. The household chores were her area and she had forgotten about the monthly bills that had to be paid. But with what money? _Dad's been working himself to pieces and I'm the one who keeps asking money to buy groceries. _She slapped her forehead thinking, _I should've bought the clearance bread loaf! It was 100 __¥ cheaper than the regular priced ones!_

But she was no typical girl. She would do what it takes to help her family. Even if it meant taking precious study time away. Haruhi cringed at the thought. Though, she was determined, it was almost summer time and all the jobs that were available had been snatched up by other kids who also needed the money.

**x x x x x**

"OH HARUHI! YOU'RE JUST THE MOST PERFECT DAUGHTER EVER!" Ranka exclaimed, hugging Haruhi until she was sure her face was as purple as the eggplant she had for dinner.

"DAAAAAD!"

"Oh, Daddy's so sorry! But I never wanted you to find out---" He paused for a minute and looked up at the ceiling, "about… our problems!"

"… er… Well, it's a fairly common problem in many households so you don't have to be so … dramatic about it." Haruhi stated but Ranka seemed to be imaging his own soap opera so she went to wash the dishes.

"Dad… the thing is, I don't know if I can find a job right now."

"Oh Haruhi! Don't worry! Daddy will find you the perfect job!"

"-- Dad… let go."

**x x x x x**

"SHE DID IT AGAIN!"

Tamaki, a young charming man, stood in the Chairman's(AKA Dad) office as he complained about the new maid that continued to feed Antoinette (the beloved dog) leftovers.

"I HAD A SHOPPING LIST ALL WRITTEN OUT! Premium Chow Chow Best for Doggy food is the ONE that Antoinette loves!" Tamaki grumbled some more as the Chairman just sat in his… chair with a happy smile.

Finally, after 10 long minutes, Tamaki stopped for a drink of water. Talking makes you thirsty. He should know.

The Chairman cleared his throat and said, "I guess what you're really saying is that you need a new maid, huh?"

"Well… yes."

"What's wrong with 29 maids?"

Tamaki looked at his father in unregistered shock. "IT'S NOT AN EVEN NUMBER!"

The Chairman just looked at him.

Tamaki looked back.

Tamaki took a drink of water while looking back!

The Chairman cleared his throat again and said, "Well, your little friend, Fujioka, needs a job for the summer. I heard she's used to the cleaning and washing. Does she meet your qualifications?" He asked him slyly with an evil glint in his eyes.

Tamaki's face suddenly went from flushed to 911 red!

"Wh-what? How did you even hear of such a thing?"

"Oh well! It turns out that Kyouya is in contact with her father and he told Kyouya and Kyouya told me! Someone has trouble paying the bills! " The Chairman suddenly didn't seem so high and mighty. Suddenly he seemed like another gossiping girl at Ouran… or any other school for that matter.

Tamaki's face went from 911 red to bleached white.

"HARUHI'S IN FINANCIAL TROUBLE? I MUST SAVE HER! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! I HAVE TO---" but the Chairman stuffed a book into his mouth before he could say anymore.

"No. No. No. From what I hear from Kyouya, of course, is that she's not that kind of girl. Do you think she would take your… cough MY money?" the Chairman inquired and smiled as Tamaki shook his head softly.

"Well… she starts next week, when school is really over. But be careful, Tamaki."

"What? I won't do anything indecent to her!"

"What? Oh no, I was thinking that she'd kill you for ruining her vacation."

**x x x x x**

"WHAT! I KNOW IT! THIS WAS TAMAKI'S IDEA WASN'T IT! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"… Well, do what you want, Mr. Suoh is quite generous with the pay." It was a sunny afternoon and Haruhi was cleaning the furniture while talking to Kyouya on the phone. She still couldn't believe her father had asked Kyouya for help. And it had led to this!

"Now… regarding your father's relationship with Tamaki, I think it would be best if you didn't tell him you were working at Suoh Mansion #2… it would upset him. And it may be the death of Tamaki."

"It can't be that of a big deal for dad… I mean it's just work. 8 hours later, I'll have made good money and I'll come home and make dinner."

"Uh… no, no, no, Haruhi. You're working for 12 hours. 10-10."

"Wha… wha… WHAT!"

"Well Tamaki… he likes to be tucked in."

And so it shall be. Haruhi told her father that she was going to be working at a mansion with very important people. She had made up a story about the family but it was just wasted time. Ranka was so happy that he told Haruhi to take the rest of the night off.

"… Dad… I live here."

"Well, how can I tell? You're the one who's always cooking or cleaning or studying in your room." Ranka wailed dramatically, "I FEEL LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

"Sigh."

**x x x x x**

Monday came sooner than Haruhi wanted. Then again, Haruhi wanted forever so, no can do.

The petite girl arrived at the door in a light pink uniform that made her look ever-so-girly! All except her expression, which was worn as sour as vinegar. She stepped into the room, her little polished shoes tapping against the marble floor. _Rich bastards._

"Ahh… you must be the new maid. Hmm. A little on the skinny side don't you think? How will you ever do work without breaking those fragile bones?" Was her greeting from Shima, the head usher. All the other maids in matching pink uniform just greeted her friendly. Like any normal person would.

"There are rules, as I know you've gone over." Haruhi could only think of the thick book of what not to do as a maid. It was really called, "The Happy Busy Bees". "You must call the master by Tamaki-sama and be on your best behaviour. I teach him the ways of the elegant people, the rich, the important, the influential. You, on the other hand, will have to do everything he says."

Left eye twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. _EVERYTHING!_

"Yes. Well, go wake him up now and tell him that he has an etiquette class in 20 minutes."

"Uh… yes, m'am!" Haruhi said hurriedly. She thought she was going to have introductions with the other girls but they seemed like clones. All the same smiling faces. Did they really enjoy working here?

Haruhi got to Tamaki's room quickly. She had studied a blue print of the giant house that she would have to call her second home. 12 hours here, 12 hours at home. Would she survive?

Tamaki's room was larger than life. Meaning, larger than Haruhi's life. Which means, larger than Haruhi's apartment life. If that made any sense…

Haruhi took a moment to observe the delicate chandelier on the ceiling, the large view of the garden, the large mirrors Tamaki must have stood in front of every morning admiring himself, the beautiful painting that hung above the bed. And Tamaki, sleeping in his king sized bed, clutching Beary to his chest.

The new maid sighed. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and said, "WAKE UP!"

More like screamed, but you get the picture.

"AAHHH!" Tamaki jumped up, still holding Beary to his heart. His head slowly turned to Haruhi's, only a few centimetres from his face. Haruhi. In his house. In his room. In a maid's outift. And all he could say was…

"I think I've had this dream before."

**x x x x x**

**A/N:** Well, I originally wanted it to be one shot. But there are a lot of stuff that will happen so it fits better as a chapter story. Arg! I did not want this to be a chapter story. I never finish chapter stories. It's a horrible curse. I just can't finish them. I've been on for years and I have only ever finished one chapter story and it was horrible. A very horrible ending it was! So this will be a really short chapter story, about 5 or 6 chapters, I'm estimating.

RxR :3?


	2. The Shadow King and Bedtime Stories

**Chapter 2: **The Shadow King and Bedtime Stories

**A/N:**Chapter two! Do you know I have no idea how to end this story? But I'll think of something. And thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me since I haven't written in a while.

Well I did the disclaimer on the first chapter so it goes for the whole story, okay?

**x x x x x **

The bump hurt. Tamaki felt like it was swelling with every second gone by. His sleepy but perverted comment had left Haruhi stomping away after his wakeup call.

The young master sighed sadly. It was nothing like his dream.

Tamaki got dressed and ran down the stairs. He was so happy that Haruhi was here, he ran past Shima to the kitchen, where all the maids were bringing food to the dining room. He looked around, blinded by the pink skirts, looking for his princess. And he found her, carrying a plate of roast beef.

"HARUHI! I can't believe you're really here!" Tamaki opened his arms as if asking her to jump into them. But Haruhi just frowned and handed him the plate.

"Take it to the table."

The maids and butlers turned around the gasped. Who dares talk to the young master that way? Even Shima, who came in to drag Tamaki to his mannerism class, looked outraged. Haruhi immediately looked at the floor and remembered what she was doing this for. There was no way she was going to get fired on the first day. She glanced weakly at Shima and her red face which could not be good for her blood pressure.

"You insol—"

"No, Shima. It's fine. We're friends. Good friends." Tamaki stated pulling Haruhi into a tight hug. Haruhi's cheeks either flamed with anger or timidly but she knew she couldn't pull out of it. It would just look bad. So she stayed there until the maids all went back to their business. Shima glared at the girl but left with soft, polite footsteps.

Lalala…

Well… Tamaki still didn't let go. But his eyes weren't filled with determination. He had closed them and inhaled her scent just as she pulled away. And he was left to wallow in the corner, which had suddenly darkened. Of course, he looked back every few seconds to see if she was watching.

"Uh… thank you, senpai… I mean! Tamaki-sama!" Haruhi didn't want to get into anymore trouble for her stubborness that day.

Tamaki suddenly regained his dignity and said, "Yes, well, I'd prefer if you call me Tamaki-kun when we're alone."

Haruhi was about to say yes just as a giant hook came from the door and dragged him away.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SKIP ETIQUETTE CLASS! WHAT KIND OF MANNERS IS THAT!"

"… Bad ones?"

**x x x x x**

The word alone echoed in Haruhi's head. She bowed down to no one but she knew she was defeated. She would suffer the break with Tamaki but it didn't seem so bad. He seemed well, good… normal.

Well, as normal as Tamaki can be.

"Why is there so much food?" She asked one of the clone like maids.

"Master Ohtori is coming today."

"Kyouya?" Haruhi whispered, shocked. He was the one who got her into this mess! _If only I could rip him into pieces, I would! _But of course she couldn't. She'd get arrested for murder or at the very least, get fired.

After the dining room was set, some of the maids took their position in the room. Haruhi was about the escape but one of them grabbed her into the line.

"We must do as he wishes! Half of the maids wait for a command while others do chore work. This is much easier though!" The maid said happily, but she still looked the same to Haruhi.

Haruhi muttered to herself something that no one else heard, "I'd rather do the chores."

**x x x x x**

"Is having Haruhi as a maid treating you well?" Kyouya asked as they stepped through the main door.

"She hasn't really spoken to me." Tamaki's face suddenly fell into a gloomy sadness with storm clouds overhead. "Mom, what will I do? Our dear daughter doesn't want to do anything with me!"

"I don't really want anything to do with you either."

Tamaki found a corner in the vast hall and sat there. There were now little thunder storms in the cloud above him.

A small dark figure came behind both of them. "TAMAKI-SAMA. IT IS ONE O'CLOCK. NOT FEEDING YOUR GUEST IS RUDE! RUDE! RUUUUUDE!"

Well, it was just really Shima but Tamaki still shrieked and held onto Kyouya as a shield.

"Ah, Shima. Long time no see. I see that time doesn't affect your youth a bit."

The dark scary shadow that once had been Shima was now a blushing old lady who giggled with delight.

"Oh, Ohtori-san! You do joke too much!" And she was still giggling as they were led to the dining hall.

The long dining table had been switched to a shorter but more elegant one. The tablecloth was ready and the warmth of the dishes had not died away. Both young men were eager to eat. Well… one of them more than the other.

"Haruhi. Nice to see you." Kyouya greeted Haruhi, who stood by the window, trying to hide behind a curtain.

"Uh… hi, Kyouya-senpai." She walked over and served some soup to Kyouya and then walked stiffly over the Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled happily while Haruhi had a blank face. Truly turning into one of the maids. Kyouya just smiled is usual smile. Which is not innocent like Tamaki's is. The one that's sly and evil and you know he's got something up his sleeve!

And he did.

And not the rash that he got from eating exotic fruits.

But the kind that means he has a plan.

I'm just clearing that up. Yep… because you know… rashes hurt and we didn't want to mention it but it's just so you'll know what's going on!

You already got that? Well I always thought it was a strange idiom…

ANYWAY! Back to the story.

So Kyouya stood up and said, "I must excuse myself to use the restroom." And as he walked by Haruhi and Tamaki (who was being picky with the vegetables), he swiftly tripped Haruhi with his expensive Italian loafers.

"AHHH!"

Haruhi fell on top of Tamaki and the soup fell on her. So really, instead of this being an awkward situation (like when Ranka met Tamaki), it was just a really painful one.

"IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT!"

The soup burned her skin and she jumped up in tears and pain. The other maids were hurrying and helping Tamaki up. They cleaned his shirt and brushed his hair. No one paid much attention to the small Haruhi standing in the corner. She slumped out of the room, only to meet Shima.

"WHAT IS THIS! AGAIN? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE TROUBLE FOR ME! I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED! AND SUED! TAMAKI-SAMA'S BURNS WILL SCAR HIM FOREVER!"

Of course, she didn't know that Haruhi was the only one burned in the process.

"Shima-san…I greatly appreciated your help with Haruhi. She is a good friend of mine… but if she really doesn't meet these qualifications, please fire her as you wish." Kyouya said, coming back from the guest restroom.

"Ohohohohohoho!" Shima started giggling again. "No, no! I was just kidding. Any good friends of the young Ohtori surpasses all expectations!"

"I am glad." With that, Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her upstairs. She was so distraught that she didn't even notice where Kyouya was taking her.

But it was a bathroom, nonetheless. A grand bathroom with marble settings that sparkled white.

"I'll leave you here until you get freshened up." With that he left. Haruhi once again had witnessed the power combined from being an Ohtori and being a host. It was scary, especially from Kyouya.

**x x x x x**

Tamaki sighed. Kyouya was asking Shima about how Haruhi was doing at this household. So the young master retreated to his private bathroom, hoping for a soak. He had searched everywhere possible for Haruhi. His conclusion was that she hated him and quit on the spot.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelped as Tamaki walked in… in a fetching white towel around his waste.

Haruhi had suddenly forgotten about the fact that there were fresh tears in her eyes. She had forgotten how wrong everything had turned out with her first day. And since she forgot all that, she threw a shampoo bottle at him.

"Get out!"

"BUT THIS IS MY BATHROOM!"

Silence.

That's when Tamaki noticed the maiden tears in her eyes.

"What's… what's wrong?" He asked, _other than everything._ But he didn't say that.

"No… it's nothing. Just these burns really hurt." Haruhi uncovered her hand to reveal soft red splotches on her skin. Her back was wet with cold soup but the burns still stayed.

"Oh Haruhi… I'm sorry."

Tamaki walked over and sat beside her. They both leaned on the tub for support. Haruhi's back was facing Tamaki as he slowly unzipped her uniform.

"SENPAI!" Haruhi jumped up, startled.

"It's Tamaki-kun remember? And you don't want these burns to get infected. It's not serious so we'll just soothe them with some aloe vera gel, okay?"

Haruhi was silent but she didn't protest as his hands smoothed a cool liquidly substance over her back. She couldn't see how uncomfortable Tamaki was doing this. She couldn't see the blush on his cheeks nor the determination in his eyes.

_What is this…? Why does it hurt so much to see her cry?_ Thoughts comforted the silence but it wasn't like they could hear it. They only hear their own thoughts which frightened and confused them both.

_I can't believe he's doing this. And I can't believe it doesn't feel wrong. _There was a strange fluttering in her stomach that only intensified when he stopped. Disappointment clouded her and she didn't know why.

"All done. We probably should've done this after you've washed up." Tamaki hesitated for a moment and then said, "You can use this bathroom when you want."

He then leaned in and kissed her forehead. _There was nothing wrong with that_, he told himself.

They stood silent for a moment as Haruhi bowed her head low. _Should I say thank you or yell at him for being a pervert?_

Tamaki was lost in his own thoughts as he rearranged himself to sit cross legged.

"Uh… Sen—Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" Tamaki was happy she said his name.

"You're… towel is… open. And I can see your… erm…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**x x x x x**

It was 9:30PM. Haruhi had almost gotten through a day at the household. Her last job was to tuck Tamaki in bed. Which was a bit early, especially for summer break.

"Well, I don't really sleep at 10." Tamaki said, distracted from playing PS2. Antoinette barked at his side.

"Then why am I supposed to tuck you in!"

"You're not really. Shima just thinks that because I have large windows and it's fairly cold at night. But all the maids know that they come up here to entertain me."

Haruhi suddenly had a dark cloud also (ooh! Everyone gets clouds…). "What… do you mean… entertain!"

"Nothing gross like what you're thinking!" Tamaki defended himself quickly. "I mean like… play video games with me, take Antoinette out and… maybe a bedtime story…?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with wide eyes.

Tamaki looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed, defeated.

And so, they played Street Fighter until Tamaki's character was a bloody mess, Haruhi took Antoinette next door to the doggy room, which was still bigger than Haruhi's apartment. _Rich bastards and their dogs._

Finally, Tamaki laid on his bed, looking up at Haruhi, who sat by his side. Her spilled uniform was dry cleaned and bleached for a brilliant white and pink combo. Haruhi opened the picture book that was by the nightstand and began to read.

"This tale is a tale of many sadness and woe. There once lived a princess who was strong and stubborn. She always knew what she wanted and thrived to be independent. She refused to marry a prince but dreamed of ruling a kingdom by herself. But there was a prince who was so madly in love with her. When all the other princes had given up, he still pleaded for her love. He was overly protective of her but only told her that it was because they were friends. His own thoughts were of denial because he knew she would never feel the same.

"One day, the prince realized his love for the princess as he looked over a slain dragon. He had killed this dragon because the princess was foolish enough to think she could. His realization killed him inside for he knew he could never just be friends with this princess. He would never accept that life. But this is not a story of loss. A story of sadness and woe, it is, but not of loss. The Prince was a man with dignity. He boldly went into the chamber of the princess and looked into her eyes and asked her, "Could you honestly say you don't love me?"

"All this time she had been so sure. So sure that now she wasn't at all. The princess could not answer. But no words were needed."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who hadn't fallen asleep, but looked very close to it. His eyes were drooped and his cheeks were flushed innocently.

"Good night, Tamaki-kun." Haruhi said, wondering about the story. It didn't even end with happily ever after. This was a strange fairy tale, if a fairy tale at all. She thought about this as she left the room, never hearing what Tamaki said.

"Good night, My _Hime_."

**x x x x x**

**A/N:** Phew! Dramatic scenes are hard to write for OHSHC! Cause it's usually so funny in the show. Now, I didn't think this chapter was funny and the characters are kinda OOC don't ya think? I was trying out for the romance part for the genre. XDD;

Did I give away the ending? O: Who knows? What if I change it completely? Who knows! Because I sure don't! xD But I do know that the next chapter will feature the twins!


	3. A Family That Never Was

**Chapter Three:** A Family That Never Was

**A/N: **Okay this chapter is featuring the twins. It'll be hard to write because I originally wanted a triangle… hmm… but then it'll turn serious unlike the light funny story I planned it to be. Oh well, read on and tell me what you think.

**x x x x x**

"Haruhi! Come in here!" Tamaki's voice boomed over the speakers in the maid's lounge. It was a large room full of couches and desserts. _Even his maids have it better than I do… _Haruhi eventually did get up after Tamaki's voice yelled over the speaker five more times, each time more whinier than the last.

"C'mooooon, Haruhi! You'll make daddy sad…"

She finally stumbled into his room and said, "You're not my dad!"

Tamaki stared shocked at her. He was playing one of the old versions of the Legend of Zelda, on pause. He paled instantly and asked, "I—But I want to protect you…"

Haruhi's gaze softened slightly and she sat down next to him on the bed. "I know you care a lot, senpai… but you can be as protective of me… as a friend."

The boy looked at her and pouted all of a sudden. "It's Tamaki-kun." He sighed and looked out the window, "Does it really bother you that much?"

"Eh… not as much as it bothers my Dad. I guess it doesn't matter that much. Sorry… I was just frustrated because _someone_ kept yelling at me during my break time!"

Tamaki cowered in a corner and changed the subject quickly, "I'm late for lunch with my dad but I really don't want to end the game now!" He pointed to the screen. "I'M ONLY 3 CASTLES AWAY! Sososos! All you do is move Link to that castle, over there." Pointing, he directed the rules like a child but with a firm determination. "And once you enter it, it'll automatically save!"

"… You called me up here to keep an eye on your game!"

"Well… it's considered a special honour! I would never let someone play a game for me!" With that, Tamaki rushed out the door, but not before squeezing Haruhi in a tight hug. She was left dazed and confused with something she didn't know how to do.

And it hurt. Haruhi, always wanting to solve problems, was dumbfounded looking at the pause screen. She had never played any video games before and never wanted to. _I can't believe this is part of my job._

**x x x x x**

"We should've called." The younger one stated to his older (not by much) brother.

"This is Tamaki we're talking about. He'll be glad to see anyone. Living by himself, forbidden to see his family. He would be grateful that we visit."

Kaoru was silent for a minute and then said, "That was harsh, Hikaru."

"It was the truth."

**x x x x x**

Haruhi was scared. What was she going to do now? She was trying to find the castle and she wondered if she could ask for help in the game. So she went up to a dark shadowy figure, hoping that the game could ask for directions, but instead, a sign came up that said GAME OVER.

_But Tamaki wouldn't get mad at me, would he? He's never gotten **really**_ _mad at me before… but he trusted me with th--! Oh shut up… it was just a game. He'll get over it. _And Haruhi dismissed the issue. Of course, in the back of her mind she still worried. But why would she worry? Did she care if Tamaki was mad at her? It would make him leave her alone for a while but… something hurt inside. It was dull and numb but she could feel it with every beat.

Just as she was about to leave, Antoinette came running in with a long grey rope in her mouth. Haruhi jumped up and tried to get it away from her but the dog thought they were going to play and ran around Haruhi in circles. Haruhi grabbed onto one end of the rope and tried to tug it away from her. No such luck. Antoinette ran and ran until well…

Haruhi was tied up. She screamed and tumbled over on the bed. Haruhi had hoped the rope would not stop her circulation since it was tied from her elbow to over her mouth. At the moment, she was just thankful she could breathe.

Antoinette expected more. She jumped up and down waiting for Haruhi to get up. But of course, she couldn't. After a while, the playful mutt got bored and went out looking for other maids to terrorize.

After some struggling, Haruhi became very tired and gave up. She closed her eyes and thought about how in hell did she get herself into the strangest mess. And at the moment she opened her eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room.

**x x x x x**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hikaru screamed and Kaoru just watched with widened eyes. This was their story: The loveable twins went up to visit Tamaki. The maids said he would be back shortly and said they were free to wait. So the loveable twins went up to his room only to find the sweet Haruhi, tied in a thick rope, wearing a maid's outfit. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked dead tired.

And full of bad timings, Tamaki walked in shortly after them.

"Haruhi! Are you alright!" But before Tamaki could get a step near her, Hikaru flung him across the room and yelled out, "YOU PERVERT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

So, Tamaki and Hikaru went at it. And what I mean by that is that Tamaki tried to explain while Hikaru threw random objects at him. Meanwhile, the more efficient Kaoru, was releasing Haruhi.

Kaoru and Haruhi tried to make peace between the one sided fight and explained everything. But still Hikaru didn't apologize and Tamaki ended up in his corner again. Before awkward silences and stormy clouds could ruin the friendships, Haruhi was summoned to laundry duty. She left the boys glaring at each other.

"Why are you so dense?" After a long five minutes, Hikaru was the first to speak.

"Whaat?" Tamaki was still sitting in his corner, putting on a cute, innocent, I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face. But of course, this was Tamaki and he really didn't know what they were talking about.

"Why do you feel the need to defend yourself?" Hikaru asked, ignoring his question.

"Well I don't want you to scar my beautiful skin…"

Hikaru was on the verge of beating him to a bloody pulp. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! SHIT, YOU ARE DUMB!"

And the Princes' eyes widened and he pointed at him. "HIKARU SAID A HARSH WOOORD!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU KEEP DENYING YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER! DO YOU DO THAT JUST SO SOMEONE COULD TAKE HER AWAY?"

There was silence.

Tamaki had become solemn. His eyes darted to the window, hoping the sunlight would hide his emotions.

"She… she doesn't. It's… different." Tamaki started mumbling. "I'll never get close to her. I don't have a reason to. I'm a popular guy. I'm a pretty guy. I can make a lot of girls fall for me. I don't have an excuse to be close to her. But if we were family, if the Host Club was one big happy family… I could get close. Because families are supposed to be close."

Tamaki cradled himself and looked to the ground. He had never admitted something like this. He didn't know half of what he was saying. But at the same time, it became so clear. So clear that it scared him. And he envied Hikaru, because his feelings were always so blatantly clear. He always showed it. Tamaki was one to show emotion, but his own personal feelings were a different matter. The family was broken.

**x x x x x**

Tamaki had found Haruhi outside, walking along the grassy garden. The twins had left after Tamaki's confession. They left him with his thoughts and warm feelings that could only be frozen by her rejection.

"Haruhi…"

She turned around and felt instantly nervous, "I'm sorry about the game!"

". . . What game?"

"Um... nothing. Nothing. Where are the twins?"

"They went home." He looked past the hill and remembered an old oak tree that sat there. "Walk with me"

Not that he gave her much of a choice since he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. His expression was different and Haruhi suddenly didn't know what she would expect from him. After knowing Tamaki for a good year, she thought she saw every side of him. But she didn't know what she was going to see now.

They arrived at the promised, very old and dark brown tree. It beamed with wisdom and solitude. All the fresh gardens were intimidated by it and so it stood alone, apart. But it was good because Tamaki knew they could talk here.

"Are we friends?"

"What?" Haruhi was surprised at the question. But she would have to respond. Though she did think about it for a long time. Haruhi thought about him and their "adventures" with the Host Club and turned to face him with a smile, "Of course."

Tamaki beamed, relief filled him. "And friends are close to each other, right?"

Haruhi tilted her head, confused but nodded anyway. If he was speaking in general, friends should grow to be close.

The boy lifted his head to see the grand tree and the mini sunlight that came through the leaves. Happiness filled him and he looked back down at her.

"What?"

"Well, then I don't see a reason I have to be your dad anymore."

"… You were never my dad." Haruhi looked at him incredulous and Tamaki fell over.

"I meant… I meant as in I won't call you daughter anymore."

"Oh." Haruhi looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "Why did you call me your daughter? I hadn't known you that long."

Tamaki smiled a true smile. One that made Haruhi's lips twitch into a smile and something in her heart fluttered. Her cheeks became hotter than usual and she wondered if it was unexpectedly warm today.

"Because I just wanted to be your friend." _Not the exact truth but it'll do for now._ His true feelings would take time to explain. Maybe another day… those words would come out his mouth and she would accept them. Tamaki will be wishing on a shooting star that maybe, just maybe, she'll say them too.

**x x x x x**

**A/N:** Okay! A serious chapter. I guess I can't mix love and comedy for too long especially when the lovers don't even know it themselves. So this might be more fluff :3. The next chapter is about when Ranka finds out about where Haruhi's really been working…


	4. How Hunny Saved the Day

**Chapter Four: **How Hunny Saved the Day

**A/N:** Coming up with a chapter name for this one was a toughie. Since I have no idea what to write right now (hehe! Write right…) Thanks so much for the reviews and I knooow, I got angsty. I made Tamaki serious… ;; And I told myself I would train myself to make them stay in character. But nah, it's gonna be some fluff and so on.

Omg… the Tamaki-angst. I didn't know I was even writing angst. Good? Bad? Tell me about it!

The beginning is an extra that might or might not fit into the story. XD But read it just in case.

**x x x x x**

**Somewhere on the countryside of Spain…**

"Wahh! Nobody answered to our invites!" Hunny cried out loud, clutching his Bun-Bun in his arms.

Takashi didn't say anything. Which isn't a big surprise. Though he did offer Hunny more cake.

"Do you think they're having more fun than we are!"

"No."

The two sat in a small café, watching the scenery. Hunny had called everyone and left a message to ask if they would like to come to Spain. Nobody responded so far and it was making Hunny feel left out.

Suddenly, Hunny's bunny cell phone rang. He answered it quickly with a, "ARE YOU COMING!"

It was Kyouya.

"Hunny-senpai… as much fun as Spain is… something here at home is becoming more and more interesting. I'm afraid I can't make it."

"But Kyo-chaaaan!"

"I'm sorry, Hunny. I'm in a meeting right now. Good bye."

"NOOO KYO-CHAN! WAIIIIITTT!"

But the line went dead. Hunny put on his ultra cute teary face and hiccuped. "I FEEL SO LEFT OUT!"

**x x x x x**

Back home, it was a late night. Haruhi was doing her bedtime reading to Tamaki. Things didn't really change much after their talk but Haruhi didn't understand why he was suddenly more quiet. Tamaki… not talking… it didn't fit at ALL! But something was different and it made Haruhi uneasy. She went home and fell down at the door. Those bedtime stories made her sleepy too, she was beginning to feel like a toddler again.

"HA-RU-HI!"

"Hi dad… I'm gonna… go… to sleep… now." But before she even passed the kitchen, she fell on the floor, asleep.

"Oh, Haruhi! This job is taking the life out of you!"

How wrong he was… Ranka saw a difference in the morning. He woke up to the sound of Haruhi coming home from the local market.

"Dad! I bought a lot of clearance bread today! We don't have to buy bread for another month! We'll just store it in the freezer."

"Haruhi… is that a new dress?"

Ranka looked in shock at his daughter who looked happier than usual (she must love discounts…). She wore a bright yellow sundress with sandals.

He was suddenly teary.

"OH HARUHI! YOU'RE GROWING UP TO BE SUCH A LADY!"

"Daaad!" Haruhi was again being suffocated by the loving father hug.

"Where did you get that dress! It looks radiant on youuu!"

Haruhi blushed as she fingered the soft fabric and remembered that day. She was washing the windows when Tamaki came behind her with a giant yellow blanket. Which later, turned out to be the dress.

"Ha-ru-hi! I got this for you!"

"Uh… thank you? But I don't really wear this kind of thing."

Tamaki became teary (wow a lot of tears in this chapter) instantly. Haruhi sighed to give more explanation but Tamaki held to dress to her body. His face was inches from hers when he said, "I really want you to have it."

He pulled away instantly and Haruhi fell to her knees. "You see… when I was a little boy, my mom showed me a dress that she loved as a girl. After getting sick… she never got a chance to wear it. It's not something that people would wear in bed. One day, she lost it. The new maid was doing the cleaning and mother couldn't find it again."

"But look! I found something just like it! And I just…" Tamaki looked to the ground, real tears seeping into his eyes. "I'm sorry she won't get a chance to wear it. But I won't be sad about it." He turned to her and smiled, "Because she'll be just as happy to know that someone I l-… care about, a friend that I care about can wear it."

Haruhi didn't know what to say to that. So she didn't say anything, she just took the dress. But that alone seemed to make Tamaki really happy. Ranka looked at her strangely as she just walked to the sink without answering his question.

"You washed the dishes?"

"Well I had to, sweetie! This job is really killing you! Can you tell me about it? It'll feel better to complain about your boss."

Haruhi just looked at him and replied, "But you never complain about _your_ boss."

"But my boss is the greatest guy ever! You know, he gives me drinks on the house. Usually you only get one, but I'm so popular, he said I can drink however many I want! Of course, I don't drink too much. That's not a good example for young daughters in high school."

"Dad, I'm not that stupid."

"Of course you're not!" And then he hugged her and again, the topic was forgotten.

**x x x x x**

Kyouya is a man of plan. A man that always has something up his sleeve. But I don't really want to go over that sleeve business (see chapter 2). So we'll skip that! So anyway, Kyouya has a lot of goals. Stay top in every class, make father proud, become heir to the company, world domination… you know, the usual.

But it was summer, and he couldn't believe he turned down a trip to Spain to see if anything progresses between Haruhi and Tamaki. Half the summer had passed, and though they seemed to be nicer to each other, there was nothing worth Kyouya's time to watch.

Of course it was all in his hands now. He would make something happen. But we shall ponder why, would it benefit him in any way? What merits will he get out of this? Well, I certainly don't know. Maybe he has a bigger plan out of all this, maybe he's just using them, or maybe he's just a really nice guy!

Nah.

**x x x x x**

"Aren't you cold?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi and him walked around the gardens. Today was especially chilly and clouds were beginning to grey. Haruhi was only given a single summer's maid uniform because she was only working during the summer. She glanced up every few minutes to see if lightning would come.

Tamaki laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll go as soon as the clouds turn dark."

Haruhi weakened under his relieving smile. She still didn't know why she felt funny, maybe she was getting sick from all the laundry that the maids kept throwing at her. With the invention of the washing machine, she didn't think that she'd have to scrub anything. But grass stains are hard to get out and Tamaki seems to like rolling on the floor with Antoinette.

They walked towards the gate, where some rose bushes were. They were supposed to bloom and Tamaki wanted to get some before the summer drizzle washed them away. The summer was quite unusual, indeed. In the last couple of days, there had been large amounts of rain, still named the summer drizzle, but it had washed off a lot of the garden into mud.

**x x x x x**

"Suoh…"

Ranka said the sign again and again. How come it sounded so familiar? Kyouya had called him and said that it would be nice if he stopped by to see his daughter. And that's when Ranka realized that he didn't know where she worked and so Kyouya gave him the address. But this name… familiar…

It couldn't be.

"Dad?"

"Haruhi?"

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at the 35-year-old man, who wore a lovely satin scarf with matching hat. Ranka stared at his daughter, who had a rose in her hand. Beside her was the "charming" young man that he had caught in a very compromising position with his daughter.

". . . Yo---!"

Suddenly! A plane flew above them and started to land… right on the estate! Ranka was shocked and stood there like a block of ice, his eyes bulged out, staring at the aircraft as it landed. Haruhi was so scared the it would land on her father but it came down beside him. The wind caused by the landing object knocked both the teenagers over but Tamaki held onto Haruhi protectively as they rolled down the hill.

Amazingly enough, Ranka stood in the same not so frozen spot (the engines were warm). But Haruhi couldn't be relieved for the staircase fell right on top on him and squished him into a watery puddle.

"HARUCHAN! TAMACHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN HALF THE BREAK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME! I BET YOU DIDN'T MISS ME AT ALL! YOU NEVER CALLED BAAAACK!" Hunny cried as he ran out of the plane, clutching Bun-Bun, who was dressed up as a bullfighter for some reason. Mori came out behind him and didn't seem to react to the fact that Tamaki and Haruhi were holding each other.

Haruhi, embarrassed, pulled away and Tamaki got up too.

He smiled at Hunny and hugged him. "NO HUNNY! YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"OMG! WOW! I'MA HEROO! WHAT DID I DO?"

Haruhi went to check up on her dad while Tamaki told Hunny and Mori of how they had just saved him from a near death experience.

Meanwhile, the storm clouds began to gather above.

**x x x x x**

**A/N:** Fourth chappy… finished. The next chapter might be the last! O: And I'm happy that I got a chance to add them in. I didn't know how at first, but I noticed it too. I had everyone else but they usually have something to do with Haruhi and Tamaki. Mori and Hunny didn't really fit in, but I wasn't the only one who noticed it(looks at BlackMoonWhite) so I added them in! Yay! Hunny and Mori saved the day!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!


	5. A Little Attached

**Chapter Five: **A Little Attached

**A/N:** It's come to an end! The truth is, I finished this chapter long ago (Sorry to keep you waiting!) But I felt like I had to add more. But I didn't know what else to add. So this is probably the shortest chapter. Wah. Short ending. I might write an epilogue though.

**x x x x x**

Haruhi and Ranka were sent home early. The supposed father figure huddled in one corner of the limousine, muttering unpleasant things about Tamaki. The ride was long and one in silence… except for the muttering I just talked about.

"Dad… I'm just working there. To pay off the debt, remember?"

"But Haruhi! Your last pay cheque covered it! It's just… you seemed to have fun working so I didn't want to stop you."

Haruhi was silent for a long minute. She thought about it. Had she been happy? It was just work. Taking care of Tamaki was like taking care of a pouting five year old. But spending time with him… had it been fun? Ranka seemed to understand her questions and continued talking.

"It shows. Your cheeks are redder and you smile more! You smile strangely at nothing! Oh Haruhi! ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM! DADDY MUST KNOOOW!"

"DAD! That's not my focus. And I wished you would've told me if we were out of debt. If you don't like me working there… then I'll quit. Simple and easy." She looked out the tinted windows at the rainy streets.

"It's… not like I'm attached to anything there… anyone there…" Haruhi muttered as the car sped off. Ranka was happy the way home but Haruhi felt like something was wrong. Uneven?

**x x x x x**

The next day was just as cloudy as the day before. It only drizzled, not poured, but Haruhi still glanced up at the skies, where thunder hid in the clouds. She was going to resign of course. There was only a month of break left and she would devote it to studying. Would it be weird to study in a yellow sunshine dress while the world outside was pouring?

The maids answered the door with lack of energy just dragging their feet to do the task asked of them. Even Shima did not bother to look at Haruhi, though she was an hour late. The mansion seemed as dreary as it was outside. It seemed like the weather got to everyone. Everyone but Tamaki, that is.

He was in his room watching commoner cartoons. He laughed at all the stupid little jokes, almost choking on his caramel popcorn. Antoinette was no where in sight. Haruhi stepped into the room, consciously.

"Tamaki-kun."

"Haruhi!" He broke into a smile but then frowned jokingly, "You're late!"

"Actually… I've come to resign."

The world stood still for a moment. Tamaki seemed to need time to register the statement into though.

"You. Resign. Quit?"

Haruhi sighed.

"Yes."

"Ah." Tamaki closed his eyes and looked strangely thoughtful for a moment, before falling lifelessly onto his bed.

"Tamaki-kun!"

Of course, he bounced right back. "WHYYYY, HARUHIIII!" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "WWHHYYYYYY?"

"Well, I don't need the money anymore and the hours are quite long, plus the distance and time it takes to get here, I haven't been getting any time to study at all. You kno—"

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki looked desperately sad for a moment. "Is it me? Do you not like working for me?"

"No. Of course not. It has nothing to do with you."

Of course to Tamaki, that meant, I care nothing about you. And so he cowered in the corner of his bed. Haruhi sweatdropped and went by his side. She didn't know what to say. The studious girl thought about it and decided to say something comforting.

Thought the rain outside had turned heavier and the clouds gathered darkly.

"Tamaki, I—"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

There was a loud crack sound that lit the sky for half a moment as Haruhi found herself in Tamaki's arms. They were also on a bed. A big bed. Perfect for rolling around or you know, other activities. And every time Haruhi thought of it, she pulled away, only to hear lighting and finding herself in his arms… again. The lights had suddenly gone out and the cartoons had disappeared from the screen.

What scared Haruhi the most was that… she wasn't scared at all. She was so comfortable, she could've fallen asleep right there. Tamaki didn't say anything but his heartbeat was the comfort in the quiet and dark room.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

Haruhi felt his lips on her forehead. A warm, friendly kiss. She pulled away gently to look up at him. Tamaki looked strange. Like he was himself, but different at the same time. Of course she stopped looking at him when he pressed his lips against hers. A million thoughts clouded her mind but she felt very certain. Like she knew what she wanted.

The rain did not stop and thunder stayed by to keep the clouds company. Haruhi and Tamaki had hid under the covers, just being. Not waiting for the lightning to go, not waiting for each other to say something. They didn't need to. Just being. Just being what they always were. Just being what they never were. Being with each other.

Haruhi felt that the long silence was romantic in her own way. Until she felt something wet lick her cheek.

"EW! TAMAKI!"

"What?"

"YOU JUST LICKED ME!"

"Whaat! I didn't!."

His voice came from her left… but her right cheek was the wet one.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Arf?"

**x x x x x**

Yes! Yes! I know! So short! Forgive me! And thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
